Episode 12 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Natsu Takasaki *Yukichi Fukazawa *Yusaku Miura *Ryuhei Aoi *Kojirou Kageyama *Himeko Sasaki *Eiichiro Maruo *Hiroshi Araya *Takuma Egawa *Kouji Nishimura *Hiromi Iwasa Summary In the final set, Eiichiro and Araya are keeping their service game. However, as the match continues, Eiichiro's exhaustion is piling up which causes Eiichiro to rely to his instincts during his attacks. In the end, this is not enough for him to win as his instincts forces him to stop moving at his usual pace and Araya taking advantage of this opportunity. As people gives him encouragement, Eiichiro still feels helpless as he needs to win in order to achieve his goal. Synopsis While watching the match, Kageyama agrees on Eiichiro is currently enjoying the match because there is someone who gives out his own effort as an answer to Eiichiro's efforts, which encourages Eiichiro to become stronger as well. The match continues with both sides keeping their own service games. Neither is backing down - Eiichiro with his change-of-pace strategy and Araya's power and speed. This tournament tests their stamina as well as in the final set, there will be no tie-breaking game. The match will continue until one wins two consecutive games. Eiichiro's stamina is starting to reach its peak due to exhaustion and overthinking. As Eiichiro notices these signs, he decides to win points as quick as possible. However, Araya notices Eiichiro's exhaustion and plan, thus Araya takes this as his advantage as Eiichiro's choices narrow down and easier to read. While Eiichiro manages to keep his service game, he fails to break Araya's service game, putting another exhaustion to Eiichiro. Eiichiro starts to miss his serves due to exhaustion. As Eiichiro seems to not focus anymore, Araya thinks that Eiichiro will lower the risk now. However, Eiichiro hits his fastest serve yet. Eiichiro cannot use his brain properly now so he starts to rely to his instincts. Realizing this, Araya takes advantage of the fact that Eiichiro is not used to left-handed players yet and uses the strategy in the earlier part of the match. Eiichiro starts to feel heavy as well as his instinct seems to realize Eiichiro's exhaustion and tries to stop him. In the end, Araya wins the match and Eiichiro collapses in the court. As Eiichiro seems to be depressed with the result, Araya consoles him as the match shows that Eiichiro is now a known player in Kanagawa. Coach Aoi and Coach Miura also congratulate Eiichiro despite of Eiichiro's loss because of the effort he showed in the match. Iwasa also approaches Eiichiro as well and tells how Eiichiro is really having fun in the match. However, with all this encouragement, Eiichiro still feel depressed as "having fun" and "being stronger" are not enough because he has to win. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only happened in the manga: ** Kageyama's further explaination on how Eiichiro is currently enjoying the match ** Some of the monologue during the match especially when Eiichiro starts to rely to instincts * The scenes only happened in the anime: ** Some of the points occurred during the match Navigation Category:Third Kanagawa Junior Tennis Circuit Arc Category:Season 2 Category:Volume 2 (DVD) (S2)